Preparatoria de Babosas
by CriXar
Summary: AU. ¿Y si la Banda de Shane se hubiera conocido en la secundaria? ¿Serían las cosas diferentes entre ellos y algunos de los demás personajes de la serie? Estudiantes, profesores, equipos deportivos y una conocida rivalidad desde una perspectiva distinta. Eli deberá elegir entre su orgullo y hacer lo correcto.
1. Chapter 1

-...y es por eso que las Vitalis Cristal se extinguieron.- terminó de explicar el profesor a su clase. Los estudiantes abrieron sus cuadernos al ver que disponía anotar algo en el pizarrón.

-¿Profesor Garfio Rojo?- llamó una chica peliroja, levantando la mano.

-¿Qué?- respondio el maestro de mala gana, dejando en su escritorio la tiza con la que empezaba a elaborar un esquema.

-¿Qué es una lanzadora de Doble Cañón?- El docente se mostró sorprendido con aquella pregunta. No era un tema muy común ni muy mencionado como para que alguno de los chicos a su cargo hablara de eso.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese termino?

-Esta en la página 325 del libro.

-Nosotros no trabajaremos ese tema.- El profesor caminó hacia la mesa de su alumna y cerró su libro de golpe.- Ahora, por favor, Señorita Sting, concéntrese en la lección.- La chica asintió y miro hacia abajo, avergonzada ante las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros. Ella solia caracterizarse por hacer esa clase de preguntas con bastante frecuencia.

-Ehm, ¿disculpe?- Todos en la clase voltearon hacia la puera. Allí un chico de cabello negro azulado sostenía un papel. Lucía algo confundido.- ¿Es esta la sala B?

-Si. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- contesto el encargado con rudeza.

-Eh, hola.- saludó torpemente.- La Directora Shinai me dijo que estaría en esta clase.

-Déjame ver...- Tomó el papel semi arrugado de sus manos y lo inspecciono minuciosamente.- En efecto, estás en el lugar correcto. Tú debes ser el chico nuevo.

-Si, señor.

-Muy bien, niño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shane. Eli Shane.- Esta respuesta generó murmullos entre sus nuevos compañeros.

-Shane, ¿Mmm?- Lo miró un momento, haciendo una comparación.- Por supuesto. Te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿Usted dió clases a mi padre?

-Asi es. Fue un estudiante sobresaliente. Esperaba lo mismo de ti.

-No lo desepcionaré, señor.- dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

-Desafortunadamente, a es tarde para eso.- comentó secamente. El nuevo estudiante se mostro confundido.- La camisa del uniforme no debe estar afuera. Necesitas un corte de cabello, asi pareces un vago.- dijo indicando cada una de sus infracciones.- Y las babosas van en los tubos, no en el hombro.- tras mencionar esto, señaló despectivamente a la babosa infierno que traía consigo.

-Oh, él es Burpy.- respondió prensando su camisa con su pantalón.- Es mi babosa especial.

-No me interesa. Mientras este aquí, debe estar en un tubo de babosas.

-Si, señor.- respondió cabizbajo.

-Ahora, ve a sentarte. Hay un lugar libre junto a la chica de las coletas.- dijo señalando a su curiosa estudiante.

Rápidamente y sin levantar la mirada todavía, se dirigió al puesto indicado.- Muy bien, continuemos...

Eli colocó su mochila en el suelo. Sacó su libro y evitó contacto visual con los demás al rededor. Su primera impresión no fué como esperaba, y aquel prometía ser un largo año escolar. Levantó un poco la cabeza, apenas para ver el pizarrón, cuando un toque en su mano lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó una dulce voz.- No quise asustarte.- Eli se sintió apenado. No se habia presentado formalmente con la chica con la que compartía escritorio, ni siquiera la habia visto. Tomó aire y se dispuso a enmendar su acto, cuando vió frente a si un par de verdes ojos de tierna apariencia.

-Eh... no, no. Está bien.- tartamudeó. Su compañera de clase le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-E-Eli Shane.

-¿Eres un Shane? Eso es asombroso.- dijo ella con una expresión de alegria.

-Gracias.- respondió el muchacho colocando su mano tras su cabeza "casualmente".- ¿Y tú eres...?

-Oh, soy Trixie.

-Lindo nombre...

-Gracias.

La clase pasó mas rapido de lo que el pensaba. Al salir del aula, se dispuso a seguir a Trixie, al ser ella la única persona con la que habia intercambiado algunas palabras.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven volteándose a verlo.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Oh, eso. Es que no se a que clase ir ahora.

-No tienes muchos amigos aquí, ¿no así?- Desviando la mirada hacia un lado, el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Ella lo miró, sintiéndose algo mal por hacer esa pregunta, pero en un segundo su cara se iluminó de nuevo al recordar algo que podría servirle.- Tengo una idea. Ven...- dijo tirando de su brazo. Eli se dejó llevar, caminando en la dirección que ella le indicaba.

Se dirigieron a un salón de clases no muy lejos de allí. Al abrir la puerta vieron adentro a varios topoides y algunas personas reunidas. En un par de mesas al frente de todos, dos de los primeros se miraban desafiantes.

-Estoy en completo desacuerdo con él.- dijo con acento francés uno de los topoides.- Las babosas gelatinosas son mucho más eficientes en un duelo de grandes proporciones que las babosas flatulorincas.

-Por su puesto que no.- reclamó el otro estudiante. Este vestía una bandana roja bastante peculiar.- Las flatulorincas son más fáciles de disparar y ademas funcionan contra cualquier duelista. Pronto hará una demostración...- Sacó de debajo de su escritorio su arma y la apuntó hacia su rival.

-¡Joven Germitopo!- llamó con autoridad uno de los estudiantes.- Como presidente del club de debate, debo recordarle que el uso de babosas en la institución esta prohibido.

-Pero él...

-No hay escusa. Ahora, por favor, retírese de esta clase.- dijo el superior señalando la salida. El estudiante se retiró ante la burlona mirada de los demás.

-Te fue bastante mal, ¿eh?- preguntó Trixie en cuanto llegó afuera.

-Solo fue un desliz. A Pronto jamás le va mal.

-Como digas...- ella giró los ojos. El topoide se disponía a mirarla de manera seria, cuando notó que no estaba sola.

-Ah, ¿y a quién tenemos aqui...? ¿Finalmente te has convencido de tener una pareja?- Los otros dos se miraron entre sí al comprender lo que quiso decir.

-No, no, no...- respondieron cronometradamente.

-Él es Eli. Es nuevo aquí.- dijo ella colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Nuevo, ¿eh? Bueno, es un placer. Mi nombre es Pronto, heredero del trono de Colina Topo.

-Encantado.- dijo estrechando su mano, para ser correspondido con mayor fuerza de la que esperaba. Liberó su brazo en cuanto pudo antes de quedarse sin él.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Kord?

-Creo que fué llamado hace un rato para el entrenamiento de BabosaBol.

-¡Perfecto! Asi conocerás el gimnasio tambien. Vamos.

-Esperen a Pronto...- dijo su amigo corriendo para alcanzarles.

**_Para cuando lean esto, probablemente ya será de día, por que mientras lo subo mi reloj da las 12:27 (horario de Costa Rica) Así que muy buenos días a todos y empezamos con un nuevo fic del domingo._**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Así no!- gritó el entrenador del equipo a un joven troll.- Tienes que esquivar y lanzarte por la derecha, no esperar a que tu rival reaccione. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.- Justo en ese momento, la campana indicó que era hora de regresar a las aulas.

-Te quiero aquí en el siguiente receso. Tu técnica de defensa y ataque aún necesita pulirse.- con palabras expresadas de manera ruda, el entrenador se retiró a guardar los equipos. Cabizbajo, el troll se encaminó a su siguiente clase.

-Si de algo sirve, creo que mejoras...- Kord levantó la mirada para ver a sus amigos con otro chico.

-Gracias, pero eso no me ayudará en las pruebas para jugar con el equipo en el siguiente partido.

-¿Tienen equipos deportivos aquí?- preguntó Eli al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Si, algunos. Babosabol, torneos de MecaBestias, lanzamiento de babosas, entrenamiento militar para las babosas...

-Espera, ¿lanzamiento de babosas?

-Si. ¿Tú eres un Shane, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kord luego de verle durante un rato.

-Asi es. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues no fue díficil. Eres idéntico a Will Shane.- El muchacho sonrio de lado.

-Es nuevo en nuestra clase.- dijo Trixie tomando el brazo del chico para acercarlo a ella. De inmediato, en el rostro de él se comenzó a notar un rubor, delatándolo a los otros dos la manera en la que veía a su compañera.

-Asombroso...

-Pero no tanto como Pronto.

-Oye, es cierto. ¿Qué tal te fué en tu debate contra...?

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre!

-Dejame adivinar, ¿expulsado de nuevo?- El topoide asintió con una severa cara de tristeza.

-Oigan, no es que quiera asustar a nadie, ¿pero no había sonado ya el timbre?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- Los tres estudiantes salieron corriendo en una dirección especifica, mientras el nuevo chico se limitó a seguirlos sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigían. Unos pasillos mas adelante, se detuvieron en un aula con no muchas personas. Un chico rubio, otro con unas gafas y una chica de cabello rosa hablaban en un rincón, y no pusieron muy buena cara al verlos entrar a ellos. Otro muchacho de cabello rubio un poco mas oscuro los miraba de una forma un poco extraña, mientras que una joven de cabello fucsia y corto estaba más concentrada en su goma de mascar que de su presencia.

-Muy bien.- dijo entrando quien parecía ser el profesor de aquel disminuido grupo.- Veamos cuantos valientes tenemos este año.- A pesar de que el grupo no era tan extenso, sabía que aquello sería interesante, pues conocía a todos y cada uno de los alumnos. Bueno, a excepción de uno.- Emh, ¿te equivocaste de clase, niño?- preguntó al chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Yo? Eh, no. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo sacando su bolígrafo.

-Shane, Eli Shane.

-Shane, ¿eh?- murmuró deslizando su dedo por la lista de estudiantes.- Aunque tu apellido tiene un buen historial, me temo que no formas parte de esta clase. Tu nombre no esta aquí.

-Pero el quiere estar con nosotros, ¿no es así, Eli?- insistió Pronto mirando a su amigo con complicidad.

-Yo, eh...- El balbuceó. Quería estar con sus nuevos amigos, pero no tenia la menor idea de que trataba aquella clase.- ¿Nos da un momento?- Los cuatro formaron un improvisado círculo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué me estás metiendo aqui? Ni siquiera se que se supone que debo hacer.- reclamó él.- Además, con tan solo unos segundos de estar aquí, creo que ya me odia la mitad de la clase.

-Es una clase de tiros. Creímos que te gustaría, después de todo, lo traes en la sangre. Y creo que estas comenzando a ver cosas.- Mencionó Kord.

-Si, pero...

-Vamos, Eli.- Rogó Trixie tomando su brazo con ojitos de cachorro.- Será divertido.- Con una nerviosa risa, el desvió la mirada hacia los demás chicos en el salón. No se veían tan mal.

-Bien, supongo que no perdemos nada.- El pequeño grupo sonrío, para luego separarse y llamar al encargado.

-Entrenador Mario, Eli entrará.- Anuncio con entusiasmo la muchacha aun aferrada a el.

-Eso lo veremos. Los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso no entran al equipo al grupo sin antes hacer la prueba.

-Entonces la haré.- aseguró el pelinegro con tono heróico. El profesor asintió y miro alrededor en busca de una oponente para él. -¿Y qué es exactamente lo que haré?- preguntó mientras su valentía disminuía poco a poco.

-Te enfrentarás en un duelo con alguno de ellos.- Explicó el troll.- Es así como el maestro evalúa el nivel estrategia

y movimiento en combate.

-Ya veo...- respondió Eli colocando una mano tras su cuello. Su padre claramente le había explicado que un Shane jamás iniciaba un duelo, solo lo terminaba, de manera que el jamás se había enfrentado a nadie antes. Nunca había tenido una razón para pelear.

-Hola, perdedores.- Saludó con desprecio uno de los chicos mientra se acercaba a ellos con sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres, Billy?- Contesté Kord colocándose en lo que casi podría considerarse una posición de ataque. Pronto no parecía muy feliz y Trixie se cruzó de brazos. Eli confirmó sus sospechas de que no se llevaban muy bien.

-Solo quería saludar al nuevo chico y desearle suerte durante los treinta segundos que estara aquí. Luego de la evaluación, estoy seguro de que el profesor Mario lo hechará de inmediato.

-Eso no pasará, por que ál es un Shane.- aclaró Trixie situándose firmemente frente a el.

-¡Ja! Esa es solo una pantalla. Si realmente fuera un héroe, no tendría que defenderlo una cara bonita como tú.- dijo burlonamente pellizcando las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-¡Hey!- Ella trató de alejar sus manos.

-¡Déjala ya!- Oredenó Eli empujándolo lejos de la chica. El fastidioso chico habría caído de no ser por que sus amigos lo atraparon.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?- reclamó acercándose a él. Al verle de cerca, una idea vino a su mente.- Un Shane no es alguien a quien yo tema.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Escucha, yo lidero esta clase, y tú eres nadie aquí.- Kord tuvo que poner una mano en el hombro el chico pelinegro, pues en su rostro se veía toda la intención de darle una buena golpiza a su nuevo rival.

-Eso está por verse.- dijo Eli con enojo.- ¡Profesor!- El entrenador Mario volteó hacia el grupo de chicos.- Ya se a quien retaré en duelo para ingresar aquí...

**_No tienen idea las ganas que tenía de actualizarlo :3_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Aunque su profesor autorizo el rival para el duelo, sus amigos no estaban muy seguros de que retar a Billy fuera una gran idea.

-Es un pésimo lanzador, pero juega sucio para "emparejar las cosas".- le reveló el topoide.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ya lo he retado. Además, se metió con algo personal.- respondió Eli mirando a su amiga sentada en la banca, con sus manos sosteniendo su mentón aun molesta por el incidente.

-¿Un día aquí y ya te bates a duelo por ella?- dijo el troll con burla.- Y yo que creía que Pronto era el exagerado.

-¡Oye! Pronto no es un exagerado.- le reprochó el topoide subiendo a una caja para poder alcanzar la estatura de su amigo, o al menos esa era la intención.- Pronto solo le agrega algo de suspenso a las situaciones cotidianas, para de esa forma...- Tanto tiempo había pasado ya en el grupo de debates, que justificaba cada pequeña cosa como si se tratase de algo de proporciones mundiales. Eli decidió dejarlo exponer su punto y caminó hacia la chica pelirroja.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó tocando su hombro.

-Si.- respondió ella con indiferencia volteando en dirección opuesta. Eli suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Papá me explicó que cuando una mujer dice "sí" en realidad es "no", cuando dice "no" en realidad es "tal vez", y cuando dice "tal vez" es "sí". **_(__tomen nota, chicos)_ **¿Por qué estás así?- Trixie bufó y dejó caer sus manos mientras miraba hacia arriba.- ¿Es por algo que dijo el torpe de Billy?

-Eli, ¿tú crees que soy una "cara bonita"?- preguntó ella de repente.

-¿Tú?- Para Eli no era una cara bonita. Toda ella era bonita. Fue la primera persona que lo acogió.- Pues eso depende. ¿Te refieres a la manera literal o a la manera metafórica?

-Pues la metafórica, creo.- dijo Trixie confundida.- A la que se refería Billy.

-Desde luego que no. Ese tonto no tiene idea de lo que dice.- le aseguró.

-Jeje, supongo que no. Si dice que el apellido Shane es solo apariencia, es obvio que no piensa muy bien.- El chico la miró ya mas feliz. Al menos la había hecho reir.

-¿Tu crees que en realidad somos buenos?- preguntó el algo interesado.

-Tu padre es un gran lanzador, al igual que tu tío abuelo. No dudo que tú también lo seas.- La mirada de ternura que le dedicó Trixie al decirle aquello en combinación con la caricia que dio a su mano lo derritió de adentro hacia afuera. ¿Sería posible que en tan solo un día se hubiera enamorado de una muchacha?

-Eh, jeje. Gracias...

-Oye, respecto a lo de la "cara bonita", si la respuesta para la manera metafórica era no ¿cuál es la respuesta para la manera literal?- Obviamente, ella había quedado con bastante curiosidad. Eli miró hacia el suelo en busca de que contestar, pero fue salvado por la campana, o mejor dicho, el profesor.

-Lanzadores, ¡a sus puestos!

-Yo, eh, ya tengo que ir.- dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Suerte, Eli.- alentó la chica acercándose a los demás. Él volteó, caminando en reversa para dedicarle una sonrisa, pero sin fijarse hacia donde se dirigía por poco tropezó con una de sus compañeras.

-¡Oye!- exclamó ella molesta, colocando de nuevo en su hombro a su caída babosa aracniredes.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó rápidamente con una nerviosa expresión.

-Mmmm...- Pronto notó la repentina actitud despistada de su amigo y lo detuvo antes de que llegara frente a Billy.- ¿Acaso algo de lo que estabas hablando con cierta chica tiene que ver con tu torpe actitud?- preguntó indiscretamente. El Shane, aún con la vista fija en la muchacha pelirroja, asintió sin pensar mucho.

-Un poco. Es que ella es tan... Oye, espera, ¿qué quieres decir con torpe?

-¡Shane! No tenemos todo el día. Ven aquí.- llamó de nuevo el profesor Mario. Eli se dirigió hacia el y Billy.- Bien, jóvenes, quiero un duelo justo. Solo con babosas. Y Billy, esta vez, nada de venirse a golpes contra él. ¿Está bien?- El rubio asinto, mientras el nuevo estudiante pensaba con horror por que era que le advertía eso. Tal vez sus amigos si tenían razón respecto a su forma de llevar a cabo un duelo.

Ante la señal, ambos comenzaron con los disparos. El Shane intentó primero con una babosa sencilla para ver su respuesta, pero su gelatinosa fue rápidamente derribada por la carnero del oponente, quién tambien lo lanzó lejos a el. Mientras trataba de ponerse de pie luego del golpe, una electroshock se dirigía hacia él. Una torpedo bastó para detenerla. Billy se veía demasiado confiado. Eligió una babosa al azar de su arsenal y la colocó en su lanzadora. Al dispararla se dió cuenta que era una babosa estropeada. El grupo espectador estallo en risas.

Pero el ridículo no acabó allí. Eli decidió cerrar con broche de oro. Tomando a su fiel babosa infierno, la disparó contra el presumido chico. Burpy lo rodeó con sus llamas, haciéndolo entrar en un total ataque de pánico. Fue cuestión de minutos para escuchar los gritos del chico anunciando su rendición. El pelinegro giñó el ojo a la babosa y esta dejó su ataque para regresar al hombro de su dueño. En seguida se vió rodeado por los aplausos de los demás.

-Bueno, bienvenido al grupo, Shane.- felicitó el profesor dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias.- respondió Eli con una sonrisa. Luego volteó hacia el caído chico aún en el suelo y se dirigió hacia él.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ofreciendo su mano en ayuda, pero Billy lo empujó con testarudez.

-Aléjate, Shane. No necesito tu ayuda.- dijo con furia.- No tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer.- Con una rencorosa mirada, se retiró con su pandilla. Eli quedó confundido, pero un repentino tirón a su brazo lo trajo de vuelta a BajoTerra. Trixie lo acercó hacia ella para plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. El chico enrojeció de inmediato.

-Eso fue asombroso, Eli.- exclamó Trixie con una sonrisa en su rostro. El lanzador la miró nervioso, pero bastante alentado.

-Bueno, tú fuiste quien me dió la bienvenida aqui y él estaba molestándote.- respondió con una mano tras su cabeza. Ella lo miró enternecida y, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, se recostó contra su pecho. Eli permaneció inmovil por unos segundos. Allí ella escucharía su corazón a punto de estallar.

Tragó grueso y poco a poco acercó sus manos. Deslizándolos desde sus hombros, finalemnte llegó a su cintura, apoderándose de esta. Sintió el rostro de Trixie enterrándose en su cuello, lo que le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, rozando su cabello con su mejilla.

-Esto irá directo a SlugBook...- escucharon decir a Pronto. Ambos voltearon alarmados para ver a su amigo filmándolos con su celular como si se tratase de algo divertido.

-Apaga eso en este instante.- ordenó la muchacha con una auténtica mirada asesina.

-¿Y qué sucederá si no lo hago?- preguntó desafiante el topoide. Trixie estaba a punto de responder, pero Eli colocó una mano en su hombro, indicándole que él se haría cargo. Sacó su lanzadora de su cinto y la apunto hacia el indiscreto camarógrafo con una molesta babosa carnero en ella.- Por eso digo que ya no grabaré mas.- Con una sonrisa apenada, Pronto regresó su teléfono a su lugar, mientras que Trixie regresaba sus labios a la mejilla del Shane.

**_¡Vomito arco iris! Ya están listos la mayoría de los Errores de Escena que me pidieron. Solo denme un poco de tiempo para redactarlos._**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿A donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Eli ansioso al alcanzar a los demás fuera del aula de clases.

-Amigo, ¿qué no ves la prisa de los demás? Ya es hora de irse.

-¿De verdad?- Incredulo, el Shane miró su reloj. En efecto, ya era hora de la salida.- No puedo creerlo. El día se fue tan

rapido.

-Bueno, eso suele pasar cuando eres nuevo, entras a un equipo de lanzadores y consigues novia, todo en un mismo día.- Se burlo el ex-presidente del grupo de debate. La mirada de Trixie lo mandó a callar.

-Gracias a Dios que es viernes.- dijo Kord con alivio.- Necesito alejarme del profesor Vanderhuge por mas de un día.

-¿Y no le has preguntado por que te presiona tanto?

-¿Quién no lo haría estando tan cerca de la final? El partido es en una semana.

-Oh...

-Bueno, los veré luego.- se despidio el jugador de BabosaBol subiendo al autobus.

-¿No irás con el, Pronto?

-No. Pronto no utiliza transporte público.- Eli estaba confundido. No usaba el auntobus escolar, y para ser honestos no parecía ser la clase de personas que caminara mucho. Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando una limusina se detuvo frente a ellos. El topoide se despidió de sus amigos y subió a la misma.- ¿Necesita alguno de ustedes un aventón?

-No, gracias.- respondió Trixie.- Hoy caminaré.

-Bien. ¿Y tu, Shane?

-Ehm, creo que yo también caminaré.- dijo mirando de reojo a la pelirroja. Su amigo comprendió y el vehículo emprendió camino hacia su destino.- Tu, eh, ¿vives muy lejos de aquí?- preguntó Eli.

-Neh. Llego en unos ocho minutos a pie.

-Ya veo... Y, ¿quieres que te acompañe? Es decir, comienza a hacerse muy tarde.

-Claro.- aceptó ella sonriendo. Caminaron algunos metros sin hablar. Algunos estudiantes caminaban saliendo de la institución a sus casas. Había un silencio total entre ambos, o al menos hasta que Eli escuchó el sonido de la mochila de ella sacudirse con brusquedad. Al voltear hacia ella, la vió cubriendo sus brazos con sus manos. El viento quería hacer de las suyas y fastidiarle un rato.

Sin una sola palabra, se acercó a ella. Saco su brazo derecho de su chaqueta y colocó este lado al rededor de sus hombros. Confundida, le miró fijamente. Eli sonrió y le ayudo a colocar su brazo. La prenda, desde luego, había sido diseñada para ser utilizada por una persona, de manera que tuvieron que andar bastante juntos para poder compartirla.

-¿Dónde vives?- le preguntó el Shane ya luego de un rato de andar.

-En la siguiente cuadra.- indicó ella.

-Bien.- En el hombro contrario al que el chico rozaba a Trixie, Burpy no dejaba de mirar a aquel tímido par con una sonrisita. Unos metros más adelante, ella se detuvo frente a una casa azul.

-Es aquí.- Siendo asistida de nuevo por su acompañante, se desprendió de la chaqueta.- Gracias por venir conmigo.- dijo dedicándole una tierna mirada a su nuevo compañero de clases.

-No hay de que, Trixie.- respondió el.- Yo, eh, te veo el lunes entonces.

-Claro.- Tirando suavemente de su brazo, se acercó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Con sus labios rozó apenas la comisura izquierda de los labios de Eli, quien podría asegurar en ese momento que sabía perfectamente como se sentía su mejor babosa al arder en llamas.- Adiós.- susurró la pelirroja antes de entrar a su casa.

-Adiós...- No supo si ella llego a escucharle, pero si supo que aquello era la premonición de más que una amistad con esa chica. Con una enorme sonrisa, emprendió camino a su propia casa. Burpy comenzó a reir, pues en su distracción, su lanzador no se dió cuenta de que aun andaba con su chaqueta a medio poner.

Sus siguientes días no fueron tan alocados como el primero, aunque si fueron muy buenos. Su esfuerzo y su talento como lanzador lo habían convencido en el número uno del equipo. Su entusiasmo subía cada día por formar parte de un grupo, caso contrario a Kord, a quien los nervios lo devoraban por dentro conforme se acercaba el gran juego. El Shane, junto con los demás, le daba ánimos a su nuevo amigo.

-No te concentres en las cosas en las que podrías fallar. Piensa mejor en lo que pasará si ganan.- le mencionó dos días antes del gran encuentro.

-¿Si ganamos? Es el sueño. Un caza talentos de deportes estará allí. Es por eso que estoy tan ansioso.

-¿De verdad? Creí que era por la presión de ser el capitán del equipo, la gran cantidad de público que habrá y el hecho de que aún no perfeccionas tu técnica de juego.

-Ah, si. Eso también. Lo habia olvidado. Gracias por recordármelo.- comentó el gran estudiante cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su abrigo.

-Es broma. Todo saldrá bien. Incluso podrías impresionarla a ella.- alentó el muchacho.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién? No se que hablas...- respondió rápidamente.- Pronto de lo dijo, ¿cierto?- preguntó al final con una postura caída.

-Deberías dejar de debatir cosas personales con él.- aconsejó Eli.

-Si.

-Bien. Ahora dime, ¿desde hace cuanto te gusta la líder de las porristas?...

**_Doce en punto de la mañana... debería dejar el café..._**

**_¿Les gusta?_**


	5. Chapter 5

-Solo algunos...

-¿Días?

-Meses.- corrigió el troll. Eli lo miró impresionado.- ¿Qué? La he conocido mucho tiempo. Es tan...- Su rostro se iluminó en un segundo apenas al empezar a pensar en ella. Esto le dijo todo al chico.

-Si, te entiendo. Pero, ¿todo ese tiempo y no le has dicho nada al respecto?

-¿Qué se supone que le diga? Oye,- comenzó burlonamente.- ¿te digo algo? Me gustas muchos. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.- respondió una chica tras ellos. Ambos voltearon con sus ojos bien abiertos. Se tranquilizaron un poco al ver que no se trataba de la mencionada, si no de Danna.

-Muy graciosa.- le dijo el jugador de babosabol. Ella sonrió sarcásticamente y miró a su colega.

-El entrenador de lanzamientos quiere hablar contigo, Shane.- Él asintió y se dirigió solo hacia la clase mientras la chica de cabello rosa se encargaba de averiguar de que hablaban esos dos.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, profesor?- preguntó Eli asomándose desde la puerta antes de entrar.

-Asi es. Pasa, Shane.- respondió el docente colocando algunas lanzadoras de entrenamiento en su respectivo estante.- Quería felicitarte.

-Pero si he entrado al equipo ya hace un tiempo.

-No es por tu ingreso, es por lo que hiciste ese día.

-Lo siento, creo que no comprendo.

-Elegiste a Billy como tu rival.- aclaró el lanzador.- ¿Por qué?

-Pues él estaba molestándome y creí que sería una buena forma de confrontarlo.

-¿Te estaba molestando a ti... o a Trixie?- El chico se sonrojó al escuchar la conclusión a la que había llegado su mentor.

-Tal vez. Ya no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso ese día.

-Yo si. Billy la ha molestado prácticamente desde el momento en que ambos entraron a estudiar aquí. Ella siempre mostró una fuerte atracción por el mundo del cine y las películas, y él ama ser el centro de atención. Creyó que juntos harían un buen equipo, pero Trixie siempre se negó a trabajar alguno de sus proyectos con él. Una o dos veces intentó acercársele de nuevo en posición de ser algo mas serio, pero ella no estaba interesada.

-¿Quiere decir que Billy la pretendía?

-Muchas chicas son presa fácil a esta edad en cuanto al amor se refiere, pero no todas. Él creía que Trixie era una de esas chicas.

-Trixie no es fácil de enamorar.- agregó el alumno.

-Pues tú no has tenido problemas con eso, ¿o sí?- La babosa infierno rió en el hombro de Eli mientras este miraba apenado en otra dirección.

-No se que habla.

-Puedo ser directo.- sonrió Mario.- Estás interesado en Trixie, es por eso que elegiste a Billy como rival de duelo aquel día. Él la estaba molestando y eso te fastidió a tí.

-Si, es usted bastante directo...

-Si quieres un consejo, es que no te tardes mucho.

-¿Tardarme?

-Puede que ella no caiga con cualquiera, pero es un buen partido para muchos aquí. Te sorprendería lo que el esfuerzo puede hacer a la hora de cambiar oponiones. Billy planeaba utilizar eso como una forma de acercarse a ser parte de su trabajo, pero otros chicos allá afuera estan realmente atraídos por Trixie. No te confíes.

El prometedor estudiante de lanzamiento salió de allí bastante pensativo. Había considerado acercarse más a Trixie, pero no pensó que tendría que adelantar sus planes.

-¡Eli!- escuchó la voz de la susodicha mientras se acercaba a él saludándole.- Finalmente terminó la clase de másica. ¿Qué tal si pasamos por algo a la cafetería?

-Seguro.- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente seguiría el consejo de su profesor. Trixie era una chica increíble y no se arriesgaría a perderla contra cualquier chico. Pero ya con eso en mente, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los nervios de tenerla cerca suyo.

Kord se había quedado discutiendo con Danna ya que, al ser una porrista, no le sería muy difícil decirle su pequeño secreto a la líder. Pronto había llevado la sección del club de debate a un duelo con babosas flatulorincas, así que se reunirían con ellos mas tarde.

-¿Ese es de fresas?- preguntó Eli señalando el batido que tomaba la pelirroja.

-Si. Es mi favorito. ¿De qué es el tuyo?

-Caramelo.

-¿Puedo probar?- El asintió con la cabeza mientras ella enterraba su cuchara en su postre.- Sabe bien. ¿Quieres probar del mío?

-S-si.- Se disponía hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella, cuando vió una cuchara acercándose a su boca, la cual abrió lentamente tratando de evitar el contacto visual con ella.

-¿Que tal?

-Pues... sabe a fresas.- Trixie comenzó a reir, ignorando que aquel comentario había sido fruto de los nervios que el momento provocaban a su compañero. Suerte para Eli que no había nadie observándoles, ¿o sí?

**_¿Qué tal va quedando?_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Ya cállate.- reclamaba Eli mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pero es que se veían tan tiernos. Tú siendo alimentado por ella como si fueras un bebé...- reia Pronto.

-No soy un bebé.- Como era habitual, al topoide se le había expulsado anticipadamente de la clase de debate por el desastre del día, y había acudido a la cafetería a encontrarse con sus amigos. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a dos de ellos en un cuadro bastante tierno, el cual no planeaba olvidar muy pronto.

-¿Y cuál es tu nuevo sabor favorito? ¿Fresas?

-Ese es el sabor favorito de Trixie.- Comentó el troll al encontrárselos en el pasillo.- ¿A tí tambien te gusta?

-Parece que ahora sí.- siguió burlandose Pronto.

-El día que te guste una chica, juro que me vengaré de todo esto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te gusta una chica?- Exclamó Kord a un volumen audible al menos hasta el otro lado del edificio. El Shane, alterado, cubrió su boca de inmediato.

-No grites.- le dijo con sus mejillas más que sonrojadas.

-Bien, bien.- respondió su gran amigo alejando su brazo de su rostro.- Ahora dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?- preguntó ansioso con una sonrisa.

-Pues nada más y nada menos que la señorita Sting.- contestó Pronto, quién se mordiera la lengua luego de la mirada que le

lanzo su ya bastante apenado amigo.

-¡Aaaawww! Sabía que había algo mas entre ustedes dos.- Eli metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y regresó su mirada al suelo.-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No se lo había dicho a nadie. Fue Pronto, maestro de la deducción, quien lo descifró todo luego de ver a la pareja en una escenita de cariño en la cafetería.- dijo el topoide codeando el brazo del pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo de todo?

-No te has perdido de nada, por que no ha pasado nada.- respondió el muchacho.

-¡Jaja! Bien que quisieras que pasara algo, ¿no?- Entre risas y burlas, multiplicadas ahora por dos, el Shane se encaminó a

su siguiente clase. Trixie ya estaba allí hablando, coincidencia o no, con Ella. Kord detuvo sus chistes al verla.

-Hola, chicas.- saludó Eli tomando el asiento al lado de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Oh, nada, solo descubriendo un par de secretos.- respondió la elfo con una gran sonrisa.

-Que casualidad...- dijo el troll.- ¿Y que tipo de secretos?

-Ni se te ocurra.- Se adelantó a decir Trixie antes de que su amiga abriera la boca. Eli vió esto extraño, pero estaba más

preocupado en que a ninguno de sus amigos se le ocurriera hacer una confesión.- Son cosas de chicas.

-Ya veo.

-Hey, ¿alguno de ustedes hizo la tarea?- Se acercó diciendo Danna bastante alterada.

-¿Tarea? ¿Cuál tarea?

-Resolver las preguntas de la pagina 113. ¿Alguno las tiene?

-Yo ni siquiera recordaba ese trabajo.- respondió Kord con ambas manos en su cabeza.- Esto es malo. Esto es muy, muy malo.

-Oye, tranquilo.- le dijo Pronto.- No es como si tú fueras el más aplicado de la clase.

-No, pero debo mantener una calificación para estar en el equipo de babosabol. Si bajo aunque sean 5 puntos, estoy fuera.- respondió su colega en un claro estado de pánico.

-Bien, jóvenes, todos tomen asiento. La clase ya ha empezado.- Entró diciendo el profesor Millard.- Primero que nada, quiero

los trabajos de todos en mi escritorio de inmediato. No vaya a ser que intercambien respuestas en el transcurso de la clase.

Uno a uno se pusieron de pie para colocar las hojas sobre la mesa, a excepción del troll y la elfo. Ella fue la última en

entregarlo. Las siguientes horas de clase, Kord se imaginó los mil y un gritos que daría el entrenador Vanderhuge cuando

llegara a su registro su nota junto con la del resto de los jugadores.

-Amigo, tienes que calmarte.- le repetía Eli. Incluso saliendo de la clase, el joven troll llevaba cara de haber visto a un

fantasma.

-El entrenador siempre se toma todo lo que tenga que ver con babosabol demasiado enserio. Si me saca del equipo, faltará una persona y no clasificarán para el torneo. Todos los demás jugadores me odiarán de por vida.- contestó más que deprimido

cubriendo su cara. A sus espaldas, Ella volteó a verlo, antes de retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pronto, ¿crees qué puedas cuidar de que no haga ninguna locura en su cuadro de depresión hasta que Eli y yo regresemos de la clase de lanzamientos?

-Si, señor.- respondió el topoide como todo un militar.- Es decir, señora.

-Señorita.- corrigió ella.- Ni siquiera he conseguido mi lincencia de conducir.- Luego volteó hacia el Shane y ambos se

pusieron en marcha hacia su clase.

-Bien, Pronto de retira.- dijo repentinamente.

-¿Qué? Pero Trixie dijo que...

-Si, pero al parecer hay un lugar disponible de nuevo en el equipo de debate. No voy a perder esta oportunidad.- aclaró su

amigo alejándose. Kord suspiró y se encaminó al gimnasio, a lo que el creía sería su última práctica de BabosaBol.

-¡Buen trabajo, Zane!- exclamó el entrenador. Todos allí estaban impresionados con su esfuerzo en aquel día en particular. Él había decidido que si era su última oportunidad de jugar, lo haría mejor que nunca. En el otro extremo del lugar, las porristas practicaban su rutina para el juego, pero su líder no parecía muy concentrada.

-¡Auch! ¡Ella!- se quejó una de las chicas que había golpeado, casi tres veces ese día, por dispersarse de sus respectivos

movimientos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó. Tanto ella como el troll continuaron su trabajo hasta el timbre de salida. Kord recogió sus cosas

y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Zane!- llamó alguien a sus espaldas. Los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al ver al profesor Millard acercarse a él.

**_Número uno, la mencionada "Ella" (se pronuncia Ela) no es un OC ni nada por el estilo. Es tan solo el nombre que decidí ponerle en este AU a la líder de la resistencia, por que la verdad desconozco el verdadero._**

**_Número dos: No actualizé este domingo ni el anterior. ¿Por qué? Me quedé sin internet hace casi dos semanas. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que es quedarse aislado de YouTube, FF, FaceBook, DA y Tumblr todo ese tiempo?_**

**_Les pido una disculpa del tamaño de Kord. En serio, lo siento._**


	7. Chapter 7

-Profesor, de verdad, puedo explicarlo...- respondió controlado por los nervios.

-No hay nada que explicar.- respondió el docente sacando una conjunto de papeles de su maletín y entregándoselo.- Este es uno

de los mejores trabajos que he revisado en años. Ambos hicieron una grandiosa explicación de cada punto.

-¿Ambos?

-Felicite a su compañera de mi parte.- Dicho esto, Millard se retiró, mientras Kord revisaba las hojas. Su sorpresa fue

hallar su nombre en la portada junto al de Ella.

-¿Qué tal nos fue?- Escuchó preguntar a la susodicha que pasó al lado suyo.- A+. Genial.- exclamó feliz al ver la calificación.

-¿Nos? P-pero...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Este es tu trabajo. ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre en él?

-Pues se como es eso de tener la presión de las notas por el equipo. Con las porristas es igual. Pero no me imagino la

escuela sin ellas, y supuse que el BabosaBol es lo mismo para tí.

-Yo... bueno, gracias.- logró contestar finalmente.

-No hay de que.- dijo ella sonriente, hechando hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello blanco.

Del otro lado de la institución, otro par tenia su momento. A la hora de hacer el lanzamiento final, Burpy había tomado por

error un rumbo distinto, cayendo al terminar su transformación en las manos de Trixie, quien había acudido a tomarlo antes

de que callera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró a la babosa. Esta se incorporó y asintió sonriendo, para luego subir a su hombro y acariciar su

mejilla con su cabecita.- Jajaja.

-¡Burpy!- Eli se acercó temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido a su mejor babosa, pero su preocupación se desvaneció al ver

su reacción con la pelirroja.- ¿Tú lo atrapaste?

-Si.- dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención por jugar con la infierno.- Aw, eres una ternura.- le dijo tomándolo en sus

manos de nuevo para regresarlo a su lanzador. Al acercar las suyas para tomarlo, sus dedos apenas se tocaron.

Sorprendentemente para Eli, ella se alejó casi se inmediato.- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Si.- respondió el. Cabizbajos caminaron hasta encontrarse con Kord y Pronto.

-¿A quién tenemos aqui?- Dijo Trixie de repente, bastante animada. El Shane levantó la mirada para ver al troll y a la elfo

con nerviosas sonrisas apenas tomados de la mano. Quiso decir algo, pero se imaginó que ya la situación debería ser bastante

bizarra para ambos.

-Bien, llegamos.- dijo Eli más tarde al detenerse frente a la casa de Trixie. Acompañarla se había hecho una costumbre. Ambos se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro. No por no saber como despedirse, si no por que la inferno había insistido en ir con ella y ahora no quería alejarse de la pelirroja.- Hey, tú vives conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Burpy sacó su lengua y saltó a sus manos ante la enternecida mirada de la chica. Una vez que lo colocó de vuelta en su cinturón, Trixie se acercó a él lentamente.

-Es tan testarudo como su lanzador.- comentó divertida. Eli asintió un poco apenado.- E igual de tierno.- agregó antes de besar su mejilla y entrar.

-Algún día, amigo.- iba diciendo a su babosa de camino.- Algún día ya no será siempre un beso en la mejilla.- Burpy rió ante el esperanzado rostro de Eli.- Tal vez el profesor Mario si tiene razón. Yo podría tener una oportunidad con ella. La cosa, ¿cómo decírselo?

A primera hora de clases del día siguiente, Eli recibiría una de sus las clases nuevas, pero al entrar al salón, llamó mucho su atención la conformación del aula. Piezas y herramientas por doquier.

-Hey, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama esta clase?

-Ingeniería de Mecas.- respondió Kord antes de quedarse completamente callado al ver entrar al profesor Grendell.

-Muy bien, hoy proseguiremos con el reemplazo del

"corazón" de estas bellezas.- dijo mostrando el núcleo principal de una de las Mecas de prueba.

Todos los demás parecía saber a la perfección lo que hacían, pero el Shane, apenas conociendo el nombre de los vehículos, no sabía por donde empezar a cambiar repuestos en aquel montón de tuercas. Destornillador en mano, tan solo estaba acostado bajo la máquina tratando de decifrar aquello.

-Tienes que tirar de esa bálbula.- escuchó aconsejar a alguien desde afuera.

-Eh, ok.- De inmediato vió frente a sí el objeto mencionado y sin dudar tiró de este. Cual no fué su sorpresa al verse bañado de aceite en cuestión de segundos.

-No puede ser. ¿De verdad te lo creíste?- Esa voz. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz? Su respuesta llegó al agregarse a la burla una insoportable risa, que inconfundiblemente pertenecía a...

-Billy...

**_Se siente genial poder actualizar finalmente un domingo._**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué rayos pasa con ese chico?- preguntó el furioso joven a los demás mientras fregaba su camisa intentando deshacerse de al menos una mancha.

-Nadie lo sabe.- dijo Kord.

-Y si continuas haciendo eso, lo único que lograrás es que quede allí de por vida.- comentó Trixie acercándose para tomar la toalla. La dobló hacia el lado opuesto, empapó una esquina y con cuidado la pasó por su rostro, tratando de retirar al menos el aceite en su cabello.

-Es bastante rencoroso.- siguió el troll.- Creo que no supera que lo hallas dejado en ridículo frente al grupo de lanzamientos aquel día.

-Yo no quise dejarlo en ridículo.- aclaró Eli.

-Entonces, ¿por qué pediste batirte a duelo con él?- Sin decir una sola palabra, el Shane volteó a ver a la pelirroja que limpiaba ahora la punta de su nariz, la cual tenía una enorme mancha que casi le daba el aspecto de una calavera.- Oh...

-Pero esto no se quedará así.

-Espero que no hables de pelear con él, Eli.- dijo Trixie preocupada.- Ese no es el estilo de un Shane y lo sabes.- Eli miró hacia abajo un poco pensativo.

-Encontraré otra manera entonces.

-¿Cómo un duelo? O un juego de BabosaBol.- sugirió Pronto.

-¡BabosaBol! ¡Tengo entrenamiento en cinco minutos!- exclamó Kord mirando su reloj antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Es idea mía o los entrenamientos se hacen cada vez más frecuentes?

-El juego es en dos días. No es para menos.

-¿Tú irás al juego?

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no fuéramos a apoyar a Kord?- respondió Trixie al topoide.- ¿Tú irás, Eli?

-Por supuesto. Hay que apoyar a Kord.- dijo Eli con un ánimo más que fingido. Trixie sonrió y se retiró a conseguir otra toalla.

-Te le declararás en el juego, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin más.

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo.- bufó Eli.- Rayos, ¿soy tan obvio?

-Si, pero me baso más en las predecibles películas americanas que, dada tu falta de creatividad en cosas que no tengan nada que ver con los lanzamientos, imitarías.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo en ese equipo de debate.- comentó el pelinegro apartándose un poco más de él.

-Ni me lo digas. No puedo hablar con nadie sin antes buscar puntos en que exponer mi idea.- dijo con todo profesionalismo.

La idea de Eli de declarársele a Trixie durante el juego debía dar un pequeño giro. Si Pronto pudo deducirlo en un instante, es posible que ella ya sospechara.

Aquella tarde practicarían lanzamiento con obstáculos. Aros, pilares, muros y plataformas sería todo lo que verían durante la clase.

-Vaya puntería tiene tu novio.- Billy estaba más que dispuesto a continuar fastidiando a su autodeclarado enemigo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo con su más que evidente interés romántico.

-¿No tienes algún grupo de nerds a quienes molestar? Esfúmate.- le dijo una molesta Trixie.

-Tranquila, cineasta. Solo quería enfatizar lo bajo que has caído con tus amistades.

-Eli es mil veces mejor amigo que tú.

-Uh, así que siguen en la zona de amistad. Pensé que a estas alturas ya serían algo más.- mencionó con un casual tono mientras disparaba una jabonosa através de uno de los aros.

-¿Y ahora de que rayos estás hablando?

-No me digas que no te has enterado. Todo el mundo sabe que el Shane está más que loco por tí.- Ella volteó hacia su compañero, quien ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía. Tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar y la práctica lo mantenía bastante distraído.

-Estás viendo cosas.- respondió finalmente dándole la espalda para apuntar a uno de los pilares.

-¿No me crees? Bien. Puedes averiguarlo tú misma.- dijo burlonamente antes de dirigirse con su propio grupo.

-Por más que me duela decirlo, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el idiota de Billy.- respondió Ella cuando su amiga mencionó el incidente en el entrenamiento.

-¿Es broma? Es un Shane. Hay cientos de chicas aquí que podrían ser mejor partido.

-Para un Shane, sí, pero no para Eli. Acéptalo, tienes loco a ese chico.- rió la porrista.

-¿Y por qué entonces todos lo ven menos yo?

-Simple: Tú estás loca por él también.

-¿Qué? Creo que te han golpeado con un balón mientras veías a Kord en su entrenamiento...- mencionó en defensa antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Oye! No te atrevas a repetir eso tan alto.

-¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo?

-Nop.- respondió con una sonrisa. Trixie comenzó a reir.

-Aún no entiendo como lo haces. Digo, te ha gustado desde primer año y el único paso que has dado con él fué aquel beso en la frente cuando lo golpearon en su primer juego.

-No lo sé. Cualquiera de las chicas de mi equipo se le acercaría más en un segundo, y hasta sería una mejor novia para un jugador de BabosaBol que yo.

-Tal vez si sean mejores para un jugador de BabosaBol, pero no para Kord.

**_Yo y mis frases cursis. Creo que esta semana he podido ponerme al día bastante bien con FF de las casi dos semanas que estuve fuera. Tenemos dos fics recién publicados, y viene unos nuevo en camino. Tiene casi cuatro capítulos ya, y aunque no estoy muy segura de que les encante al inicio, se que se les hará interesante. Además, aún faltan Errores de Escena. Creo que no estoy ni cerca de retirarme de aquí, así que tendrán que aguantarme mucho tiempo más._**


	9. Chapter 9

-Repasemos esto una vez más.- dijo el topoide con seriedad.- En el medio tiempo del partido, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Llevar a Trixie afuera.

-¿Y qué va a pasar allí?

-Le diré todo.

-Muy bien.- sonrió su amigo.- ¿Tienes tu línea?- Eli sacó un papel medio doblado de su bolsillo.

-Si.

-¿Tanto drama para decirle a una chica que le gustas?- preguntó Kord. Eli iba a responder, pero Pronto de adelantó.

-Bueno, es que no queremos que se lo guarde cuatro años, como tú.- De inmediato el troll se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacerlo arrepentirse de lo dicho.

-Hey, hey. No hay por que hacer esto.- intervino el Shane- Kord, tú también deberías hablar con Ella.

-N-no. ¿Por qué? Ella no es mi tipo.- Podía ser grande y tener una apariencia ruda, pero sus emociones le jugaban malas pasadas a veces.

-Claro.

-¡Hey, Shane!- escucharon decir a alguien acercándose. La expresión de disgusto de Eli no podía compararse con nada al ver a su fastidioso rival caminando hacia él.

-Gracias por el baño de aceite. Siempre quise una camiseta negra.- comentó con sarcasmo el joven lanzador.

-¿Para que están los enemigos?- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?- intervino Kord.

-Alguien le mencionó al profesor Mario el accidente del Shane en la clase de Mecánica. Y él me llamó para darme una sugerencia que pienso seguir.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tú y yo en un duelo.- propuso.- Este es el trato. Si ganas, te dejaré en paz, pero si yo gano, abandonarás el equipo de lanzamiento.

-Hecho.- confirmó su oponente sin pensárselo mucho.

-Bien. Este viernes, en el medio tiempo del torneo de BabosaBol.

-Bien, así estaré.- respondió el pelinegro con orgullo antes de que su rival se retirara. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.- ¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos...?

-¿Perdiste la razón?

-¿Por qué?

-Medio tiempo del partido.- recordó Pronto.- Es cuando irías a hablar con Trixie.- Eli abrió los ojos al percatarse de lo que había hecho. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-Oh, no...

-Amigo, estás muerto...- dijo Kord.

-¡Chicos!- Los tres voltearon para ver a su par de amigas dirigirse corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Todavía nos queda una clase más para salir.- dijo Ella.

-Claro.- Luego de recoger sus cosas, el grupo se puso en marcha.

Más tarde...

-Ya se, ya se...- susurraba Eli a su infiero sobre su escritorio. Conocía bien la regla de mantener a las babosas en sus respectivos tubos durante las clases, pero no le era muy difícil mantenerlo oculto fuera de estos.

Pronto y Kord ya le habían dado sus dosis de regaños y ahora era el turno de Burpy. Su imprudencia le costaría muy caro llevar a cabo sus planes confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja, pues era eso o salvar su honor. Ese chico Billy había resultado ser más inconveniente de lo que imaginó en un principio.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido. Te escucharán.- dijo tapando la boquita de su babosa. Esta mordió su dedo en respuesta.- ¡Auch!

-¿Todo bien, Shane?- preguntó el profesor Garfio Rojo al escucharlo.

-Si, si. Todo estás bien.- contestó rápidamente con una falsa sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿ya estás listo para el gran juego?- preguntó tímidamente la elfo al troll a su lado.

-¿Yo? Eh, sí. Ya estamos con los últimos entrenamientos.- tartamudeó mientras fingía mantenerse atento al pizarrón.

-Estoy segura de que ganarán. Has hecho muy buenas jugadas en las prácticas.

-Pues el entrenador dice que... espera. El entrenamiento de porristas termina mucho antes que el de BabosaBol. ¿Tú... tú te quedas a verme entrenar?

-¿Y... tú conoces mi horario de entrenamiento?- Se miraron extrañados el uno al otro por unos minutos hasta que bajaron la mirada sabiendo que ninguno podía echar en cara nada al otro sin obtener un reclamo válido.- Bueno, creo que lo haces muy bien...- comentó Ella finalmente.

-Gracias.

-Hey, Pronto tiene una gran idea para tu declaración a Trixie.- susurró el topoide a su distraído amigo.

-Eh, si, la declaración...- repitió este no muy atento.

-No me digas que de verdad estás considerando dejarla plantada por ir a pelear con ese ridículo rival tuyo.

-No voy a dejar plantada a nadie por que aún no he dicho nada. Ella no lo sabe. Además, puedo hacerlo perfectamente otro día.

-Si, claro, si es que alguien más no se te adelanta...- dijo casualmente.

-¿Tú también?

-Oh, vamos. Para nadie es un secreto que Trixie está en la mira de muchos chicos por aquí.- Eli miró a los demás compañeros en su clase como si se trataran de potenciales competencias.- Puedes evitarlo, ¿sabes? Si tan solo dejas a un lado las ganas de competir.

-Pero hicimos un trato. Además, no ir sería como decirle que es mejor lanzador que yo.

-¡Eres un Shane! Nadie es mejor lanzador que tú y todos lo saben.

-¡Hey! Silencio allá atrás.- exclamó el profesor. Ambos se agacharon antes de que les culpara por el escándalo.

-Piénsalo bien. No querrás arrepentirte después por decidir lo equivocado, Eli.- dijo Pronto al último.

**_¡Hoy es un gran día! Y para los que no saben por que, se los recuerdo: HOY ES EL ESTRENO EN DISNEY XD LATINOAMERICA DE BAJOTERRA: MALDAD DEL MÁS ALLÁ. Casi un años de espera y al fin podremos verla._**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Soy solo yo o Kord y Ella han estado muy... juntos desde que salimos ayer de la clase de Garfio Rojo?- preguntó Trixie señalando al par sentado en una banca, mirándose el uno al otro sin dejar de sonreir.

-Eso parece.- comentó Eli.

-Neh, era solo cuestión de tiempo.- dijo Pronto como si nada continuando con su comida.

El Shane miró de reojo a la chica a su lado, dibujando inconscientemente en su rostro una sonrisa, pero esta despareció al ver cruzar muy cerca de ellos a Billy, acompañado por su pandilla, quienes rieron en voz baja al verle.

-¿Eli?- llamó Trixie.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al verle tan distraído y con esos cambios de humor tan repentinos.

-¿Qué? No, no. No es nada.- aseguró él fijando la vista en la mesa. La pelirroja lo miró preocupada. El Eli que conocía era alegre y directo, no callado y esquivo.- Disculpen.- dijo el susodicho retirándose de la mesa.

-Oye, Pronto. ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa con él?

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?- escuchó decir su amigo con un tono no muy cortés.

-¿Disculpa?- volteó hacia él ofendida, solo para darse cuenta de que el cometario no iba dirigido a ella, si no a la lata de refresco con la que batallaba para abrir.

-¡Ábrete de una vez!- gruñía el topoide. Trixie rodó sus ojos y le arrebató el contenedor de sus manos para lograr en tres segundos lo que él no había logrado en los últimos diez minutos.- ¡Gracias!- exclamó con una sonrisa el topoide bebiendose casi todo de un sorbo.- Ah, y es por tí.

-¿Qué?

-Eli. Está así por que tú le gustas.- La chica enrojeció en un momento.

-¿D-de verdad?- Pronto la miró extrañado.

-¿No lo sabías? Pero si él es más que obvio.

-P-pues no. Pero, ¿no se supone que eso debe decírmelo él?

-Lo hará, o bueno, lo iba a hacer. No lo sé.- respondió como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- No teniendo muy claro si Eli llevaría a cabo su plan o lo dejaría todo por un tonto duelo, el topoide le contó absolutamente todo a Trixie, quién escuchaba conmovida, pero también algo desespcionada, pues Pronto prefirió ahorrarse la razón de por qué no llevaría a cabo todo.

En el baño de hombres, Burpy veía preocupado al pelinegro mientras este enjuagaba su cara, tratando de aclarar al menos un poco su mente. Ambas deciciones tenían su parte negativa. Bien Trixie podía rechazarlo o Billy podía vencerlo.

-El juego es mañana. Burpy, ¿qué voy a hacer? El equipo de Lanzamientos es todo para mí, pero Trixie...- Su cara se iluminaba con tan solo pensar en ella.- Un segundo, el equipo de Lanzamietos.- Rápidamente tomó a Burpy y salió de allí hacia la clase.

En el aula, el profesor Mario ajustaba algunas lanzadoras. Eli se acercó lentamente a la puerta al ver todo en silencio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Shane?- preguntó de repente el profesor.

-Yo, eh, quería hacerle una pregunta. Será rápido, no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, digamos que un plan que tenía mañana se vió interrumpido un por un inútil desafío de Billy. Planeaba, ya sabe, dar el siguiente paso con Trixie, pero ahora tengo un duelo con ese tonto.

-Ah, no es con él con quien tienes que estar molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no? Él fué quien me reto...

-... Y tú fuiste quien aceptó.- agregó el docente mirándole con una ceja alnzada. Eli calló.- Pudiste interponer tu compromiso ante el reto, pero en lugar de eso le diste justo lo que quería: una oportunidad de vencerte.

-Yo...

-¿Eli?- llamaba Trixie buscándolo.

-Alguien te necesita afuera. ¿Irás con ella o también la dejarás por un "inútil desafío"?- pregunto con sarcasmo el profesor regresando a lo suyo. Eli, son decir nada más, salió de allí, chocándo con la pelirroja en el pasillo.

-Ahí estás.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. La expresión de él no lucía mejor.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, tú tranquila.- respondió tratando de sonreir mientras tomaba su mano para reunirse con los demás e ingresar al aula de clases. Atrás se quedó su maestro, terminando de prerarar las lanzadoras para el juego de BabosaBol con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hora de salida. El partido del día siguiente estaba en boca de todos. Apuestas iban y venían. Algunos le iban a su escuela, pero habían quienes aseguraban que los destrozarían en el primer tiempo. Claro que esto último no hacía más que aumentar la presión de los integrantes del equipo a quienes los comentarios llegaban a sus oídos.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Ella al troll luego de que este terminara de recoger sus cosas para irse a casa a descansar luego de un entrenamiento extra.- Y no te preocupes, estoy segura de que harán trizas a las Bestias.

-Eso espero.- La elfo sonrío y se colocó en puntillas para besar la mejilla del enorme jugador, quien soltara una risilla apenas audible.

-¿Estás listo, Kord?- pregunto Eli entrando al gimnasio junto con Trixie y Pronto, a quien tuvieron que recoger de la sala de castigos luego de una "discusión mayor" con Sedo.

-Claro.- Mas colorado que una babosa fandando bañada en agua oscura, tomó su mochila y se despidió con la mano de la porrista saliendo del lugar.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Trixie con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? Por su puesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a estar nervioso? Un beso puede dártelo cualquier chica.- dijo "casualmente" gesticulando con una fuerza con la que sus acompañantes temían ser golpeados.

-Yo me refería al partido...- agregó la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Beso?- preguntó Pronto con una ceja alzada. Kord se hechó su mochila al hombro y hundió su rostro en su chaqueta soltando un gruñido.

-Al menos alguien ha avanzado aquí...- comentó la pelirroja, son pensárselo muy bien. Eli borró su sonrisa burlona al relacioanr esto con su dilema, causando un incómodo silencio repentino entre el cuarteto el resto del camino.

_**Esas incómodas situaciones que me encanta hacer. :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Silencio, por favor!- Desde el momento en que el primer alumno puso un pie en el aula de clases, aquel lugar se convirtió en el centro de un auténtico debate, y el profesor Garfio Rojo había pasado dos tercios del tiempo de clases tratando de mantener lo más posible el silencio entre sus entusiastas estudiantes.

-No puedo esperar a ver como el equipo le patea el trasero a las Bestias.- comentó un chico.

-¡Esto será épico!- siguió otro. Con cada palabra aumentaba la tensión de los jugadores, pero debían admitir que ellos tampoco podían esperar a ver como resultaría el encuentro.

-¿Estás listo, Kord?- preguntó Eli entusiasmado al salir de la clase. Aquel día la mitad del horario se había modificado para tener todo listo para el juego.

-Algo así. Pero viendo todo esto, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasará si perdemos.

-No verás lo que pasa por que no perderán.- agregó Ella acercándose.- Ustedes están más que listos. Estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo.- Colocó su mano sobre su hombro para darle algo de confianza. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Eli supiera que sobraba allí. Con una sonrisa, se retiró a buscar al resto de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo se ve Kord?- le preguntó Trixie al verlo acercarse a ella y a Pronto.

-Se ve algo presionado, pero creo que alguien se encargará de ayudarlo con eso.

-Hablando de presiones...- comentó el topoide.- ¿No te has sentido tú presionado por elegir algo importante últimamente?- El Shane desvió la mirada al recordarlo. Trixie, sabiendo ya todo, tampoco se excentó de sentirse incómoda.

-Yo, eh, tengo algo que hacer. Los veo en un rato.- dijo ella retirándose.

-Oye, Pronto, ¿ella sabe algo de todo esto?- preguntó en voz baja a su amigo.

-Pppff, claro que no. ¿Por qué sabría algo? Que cosas dices...- respondió este con una indiferencia más que fingida. Pero Eli estaba demasiado preocupado como para notarlo.- Como sea. El juego es hoy y se te acaba el tiempo para decidir.- dijo antes de retirarse también.

-No lo sé, Burpy.- susurró el chico a su babosa.- Creo que todo esto es un alboroto de la nada. Es decir, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que otro chico tenga exactamente la misma idea de declarársele a Trixie justo en este juego?

La infierno rodó los ojos y le señaló con su cabecita a un trío de chicos coincidentemente cerca de donde la pelirroja hablaba con Danna acerca de las tácticas de disparo. No hacía falta escuchar lo que decían. Sus intenciones estaban claras en su rostro.

-Creo que ahora sé lo que siente Kord con ese juego.- comentó algo inseguro.- No puedo perder. Pero, ¿que hay del duelo con Billy? No quiero dejar el equipo de lanzadores.- Burpy se encongió de hombros. Tal vez era una babosa lista, pero no tenía todas las respuestas.

-¡Damas y caballeros!- exclamó el anunciador al comenzar el partido.- Bienvenidos al juego más esperado de la temporada de BabosaBol. Hoy tendremos a las Bestias como rivales de nuestro equipo, lo que hace prometedor este encentro.- En las graderías, decenas de estudiantes gritaban eufóricos.

-Muy bien,- comenzó el entrenador a hablar con sus jugadores.- este es el momento. Ustedes saldrán allá afuera y le patearan el trasero a esas bestias. Hay un espacio vacío en la vitrina de trofeos de la escuela que, no importa que, mañana estará luciendo esa preciosa copa. ¿Comprenden?

-¡Si!- respondieron todos.

-¡Exelente! ¡Es hora!- En grupo y con más entusiasmo que nunca, el equipo salió por el pasillo hasta la cancha. Antes de que Kord, el último en salir, dejara el lugar, la líder de las porristas se interpuso.

-¡Ella!- dijo él.- ¿Qué haces? Tengo que ir...

-Tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que yo te desee suerte.

-Bueno, dime "buena suerte" y ya.

-No es así como lo hago.

-¿Entonces cómo?- Tirando del cuello de su uniforme, la chica presionó sus labios contra los del enorme jugador. Este abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Así es como lo hago.- dijo Ella luego de tan solo unos segundos.

-P-pero no duró nada...- "reclamó" nervioso el troll.

-Gana ese partido y puede que lo termine.

-Eh...

-¡Zane!- llamó el entrenador.- ¡Ven acá!- Sin poder decir ni una palabra más, Kord siguió en silencio su camino para reunirse con el resto del equipo.- ¿Qué rayos hacías allá atrás?

-Nada, señor...

**_Jeje, parejas, parejas..._**


	12. Chapter 12

-¡Gol! ¡Las bestias han hecho su primer anotación!- Gran noticia para los aficionados de este equipo, de no ser por que los Shock and Rollers les ganaban por cinco puntos.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Kord.

-¡Así se hace!- En la banca, los amigos del capitán gritaban de felicidad juntos con los demás aficionados.

-Podrían ganar.- dijo Eli.

-Eso espero.- respondió Pronto.- No pienso perder mi apuesta. Incluso por un momento pensé que me había arriesgado al elegirlos a ellos.- El Shane y la pelirroja voltearon a verle con una seria mirada.- Es decir... ¡Vamos! ¡A ganar!

El joven lanzador estaba pasando un muy buen rato, hasta que en una banca un poco más abajo de donde ellos se encontraban un chico rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa retadora. El momento se acercaba. El medio tiempo sería en unos diez minutos.

-Disculpen, chicos, tengo que, ehm, ir al baño.- dijo retirándose. Trixie miró al topoide a su lado y este asintió, afirmándole sus sospechas de las verdaderas intenciones de Eli.

Mientras tanto este salió del gimnasio, pero se desvió en el pasillo hacia el patio. Burpy, en su hombro como siempre, comenzó a chillar hasta que él le hizo caso.

-¿Qué sucede?- La babosa le miró como pidiéndole que regresara donde debía estar: con sus amigos.- Sabes lo que pasará si no hago esto. Di mi palabra de retirarme si perdía, y con eso cuenta también el abandono.

Enfurecida, la infierno saltó hacia la primera ventana que vió, confirmando que lo que fuera a pasar esa noche, no saldría involucrado.

-Burpy...- La criaturita le dió la espalda.- Escucha, será rápido. Sé que puedo vencer a Billy, ir con Trixie y regresar a apoyar a Kord, todo junto.

En el campo, las porristas animaban con sus coreografías a su equipo. La capitana de la escuadra mostraba especial dedicación en eso. Pero entre más se esforzaba ella, más perdía la concentración el jugador estrella. Ya había recibido al menos ocho balonazos de sus contrincantes.

-¡Zane! ¡Concéntrate!- gritó furioso el entrenador. Un silbato indicó el medio tiempo. El marcador mostraba los resultados de 7-4, favoreciendo a los Shock and Rollers.

-El medio tiempo ha llegado.- indicó el narrador del partido.- Luego del receso, veremos el increíble descenlase de todo esto.

Las actividades de entretenimiento comenzaron mientras los jugadores regresaban a sus camerinos a refrescarse.

-Iré a buscar a Eli.- dijo Trixie al topoide, quien apenas la escuchó, completamente concentrado en sus bocadillos.

-Ajá.- se le escuchó decir.

-Oye, Kord.- dijo uno de sus compañeros cerrando su casillero.- Que distraído te tenía tu novia, ¿no?- Los demás comenzaron a reir de su sonrojado amigo.

-E-ella no es mi novia.- murmuró.

En el patio se la instalación, Eli esperaba nervioso a Billy, si es que este venía solo, sin ser respaldado por sus amigos. Aunque era muy poco probable tomando en cuenta la reputación de la técnica de duelo del chico.

Mas el Shane no dejaba de regresar su vista hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraba la chica con la que se supone debería compartir aquel momento. Burpy le reclamaba cada vez que hacía eso, pues ambos sabían que no ocurriría nada bueno si se quedaban allí.

-Tienes razón.- dijo el joven finalmente.- Que Billy piense lo que quiera sobre mí. Trixie lo vale.- Luego volteó hacia la babosa.- Vamos, amigo. Hay que terminar de apoyar a un amigo con su juego.

Se dirigieron de regreso con los demás cuando escucharon varias pisadas acercándose.

**_¿Y qué pasó?_**

**_Ahora que me retiraron mi pc, no puedo pasar los nuevos fics de mi cuaderno a documentos, así que por ahora este es el único fic que puedo actualizar. Lo siento._**


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Shane!- exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. Su seño se frunció al ver a su molesto rival con su pandilla.

-Olvídalo, Billy. No voy a pelear contigo.- aseguró firmemente.

-¿Por qué? Eres un gallina.- De inmediato comenzó a imitar los ruidos de dicho animal, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Eli.

-Tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer que batirme a duelo con un tonto como tú.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué puede ser eso?- El Shane desvió la mirada, dándole una clara respuesta.- Oh, ya veo. Tienes planes con su novia, la cineasta. Pues ve a ver su a ella le agradan los cobardes como tú.

-No soy un cobarde por querer hacer lo correcto. Soy un tonto por seguir aún aquí hablando contigo.- afirmó antes de dar media vuelta para seguir su camino. Hasta que una telaraña le empujó hacia el frente y lo aseguró contra uno de los pilares del pasillo.

-Tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que yo halla tenido mi duelo.- amenazó el rubio apuntándole con el arma mientras se acercaba a él. Burpy saltó del hombro de su lanzador e intentó liberarlo, pero Billy lo tomó en sus manos antes de que pudiera siquiera encender una llama.

-No sabes lo que haces. No puedes ir por ahí arreglando todo con duelos.- trataba de convencer el pelinegro tirando desesperadamente de la red.

-Casi un mes aquí y aún no sabes como funcionan las cosas, ¿no?- respondió el rubio listo para terminar con una flatulorinca. No sin antes ser despojado de su lanzadora por el golpe de una babosa punzante.

-Y tú tienes casi cinco años aquí y aún te comportas como un niño.- Eli sonrió al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Trixie con su lanzadora en mano.

-Esto no te involucra, Sting.- gruñó Billy.

-Me involucra si te metes con mi chico.- afirmó, haciendo sonrojar al atrapado chico.

-¡Ja! ¿No te avergüenza, Shane? ¿Ser "rescatado" por una chica?- se burló.

-Oh, no, descuida. No soy yo quien te dará tu merecido, Billy.- respondió de repente la pelirroja colocando su arma de regreso en su cinturón.- Se de alguien que disfrutará más haciendo eso.

La sonrisa de la muchacha lo confundía, hasta que un infernal ardor en su mano lo hizo soltar su lanzadora y comenzar a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus amigos intentaron encargarse de la babosa que hostigaba al chico, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera desenfundar sus armas, otras dos les apuntaban desde atras, listas para disparar un par de jabonosas.

-Lo siento, pero este es un duelo de uno a uno. La ayuda de más participantes está prohibida.- dijo Eli ya libre de la red con Trixie a su lado.

-No se queden ahí parados. ¡Hagan algo?- exigió el rubio dando vueltas sin parar, tratando de evitar las mordidas y quemaduras que le proporcionaba Burpy. Pero ninguno de sus secuaces tenía entre sus planes un duelo contra un Shane. Apenas si podía verse el humo que dejaron tras sí al alejarse a toda prisa de ahí.- ¡Esto no va a quedarse así!- alegó el frustrado duelista logrando liberarse finalmente de la babosa, arrojándola hacia el pelinegro.

-Claro...- rió él al verle huir tras sus compañeros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Trixie colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Si. Gracias por, bueno, rescatarme de ese tonto. Pero, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad, expresión que mostraba también Burpy.

-Pronto no es la persona más discreta del mundo...

-Si, lo sé.- rió él guardando su lanzadora.- Mira, Trix. Yo planeaba algo especial para esta noche. Espero que todo esto no lo arruine.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Pues...

**_¡Ya puedo escribir de nuevoooo!_**

**_Estoy preparando un One-Shot, un fic para otro fandom, los demás caps de ¿Quién es Eli? 3 y una gran sorpresa que espero les guste._**


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Es enserio?- chilló Trixie luego de que el Shane le contara todo lo planeado. Era obvio que no podría hacerlo todo completo ya, pero al menos ella sabría cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Seh.- respondió él algo avergonzado.- Un poco cursi, ¿no?

-Si, un poco.- afirmó ella.- Pero es algo muy tierno.

-¿Y qué me dices? Acerca de, bueno, ya sabes.

-No tengo idea de que hablas.- bromeó Trixie dándole la espalda. Eli rió un poco y se colocó frente a ella para tomar ambas manos.

-Trix, eres una chica maravillosa. Y por lo visto hoy, yo soy el tonto más tonto.

-Pero un tonto muy guapo.- agregó la chica.

-Gracias.- murmuró él.- Aun así, ¿quisieras ser la novia del mejor lanzador de babosas de la preparatoria?

-Mmm... No, creo que no quiero ser la novia de un experto lanzador.- dijo ella con una mirada simpática, confundiendo a Eli.- Quiero ser la novia de un tonto que al final siempre sabe que es lo que debe hacer.

-Muy bien.- dijo el joven.- Pues supongo que... ¡No puede ser! ¡El juego! ¡El medio tiempo casi termina!

-¡Hay que ir!- Exclamó Trixie tomando la muñeca de su, aún sin confirmar, novio.

-¡Hey, ahí están!- dijo Pronto al verlos llegar a sus asientos.

-¿Ya regresaron al campo?- preguntó Eli agitado.

-Están a unos segundos. ¿Y dónde rayos se habían metidos ustedes dos?- No hubo que justificar nada en cuanto vió sus manos entrelazadas.- Oh, ya veo...- rió haciendo ruborizar al par.

-Y ahora estamos listos para regresar con el emocionante desenlace del partido. Los ganadores se llevarán a casa el trofeo de BabosaBol de sus vidas, demás de dejar en alto el nombre de su institución. Y los jugadores regresan a jugar.- exclamó el narrador.

Todas las miradas se centraron nuevamente en los competidores mientras el balón era liberado en la cancha. Obstáculos, fuego, golpees y gritos de los aficionados fueron todo desde ese momento hasta que concluyó el partido.

Las bestias estaban más que repuestas y listas para derrotar al equipo local. Dos de ellos bloquearon al equipo con sus aracniredes, mientras los demás quitaban a los demás de su camino con demoledoras. ¿Su objetivo? Llegar hasta el capitán, quien avanzaba a toda velocidad con el balón hasta el aro.

Kord estaba casi solo. Su equipo estaba en el suelo, acorralado por las bestias e incapaz de seguir. Ahora todo dependía de él. Un trío de obstáculos era lo que lo separaba de una anotación.

-¡Vamos, Kord!- exclamaron sus amigos en las graderías. El jugador cargó su confiable babosa carnero y la disparó contra uno de los rudos oponentes tras él.

-¡Esto es increíble! El equipo de los Shock and Rollers está apunto de hacer la anotación final con tan solo un jugador en pie.- dijo el entusiasmado narrador.- ¿Podrá el capitán sacar adelante el juego a favor de los suyos?

Con el último obstáculo superado, el troll lanzó el balón hacia el aro, para luego darle un impulso extra con una babosa aracniredes. Esta apuntó su disparo hacia el objetivo y...

**_... los lectores se quedaron esperando hasta la otra semana para ver que pasó. :3_**


End file.
